


The Gun

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Good Friend Buffy, Gun Scene AU, Happy Ending, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tuffy(friendship), Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus AU, Tyrus(established relationship), the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: [ Note: This is an AU based off of The Fosters storyline of Connor getting shot, and then coming out to his father...followed by the reveal of his relationship with Jude. It’s a twist on the gun scene in Andi Mack ]Buffy gets a frantic text from Cyrus to meet him at the hospital immediately. She is told that TJ had been accidently shot following a confrontation with his friend, Reed. What will Buffy come to find out when she arrives at the hospital...and will she be able to help Cyrus see TJ, or will someone stand in the way?





	The Gun

Buffy ran through the hospital hallways in search of Cyrus. She’d been at home when she’d received a concerning text from Cyrus. In short, he told her that TJ had gotten accidentally shot by one of his friends who lost control of their father’s gun.

To say she was confused was an understatement. All she knew was that Cyrus was hanging out with TJ and his friends.

Cyrus told her that he needed someone to be with him at the hospital. So, of course, Buffy made her way to him as quickly as she could.

Finally, she turned a corner and spotted Cyrus sitting on the floor outside of a hospital room.

She slowly made her way over to him.

“Cy...are you okay?” She questioned softly. Cyrus looked up at her, a frown on his face. He shook his head.

She sighed, sitting down slowly next to him and reaching for his hand.

“What happened?” She questioned, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Cyrus inhaled a shaky breath.

“Everything was going okay...great, even. TJ’s friends actually approved of me. TJ even got me to ride a dirt bike.” Cyrus smiled, and Buffy gasped.

“You rode a dirt bike? Wow...I’ll be sure to ask for details about that after...But, what happened to TJ?” Buffy asked, concerned.

It may come as a surprise to a lot of people, but her and TJ had actually grown to be quite close friends. And she did care about him. Of course, she cared slightly more about him because of how happy he made Cyrus. 

“Reed had a gun in his bag, Buffy...When I saw it, I immediately walked away. I tried to make TJ leave with me...but he wouldn’t even look me in the eye...” Cyrus explained. Buffy’s eyes widened.

“Maybe he felt guilty about putting you into that situation...not knowing it would be risking your safety.” Buffy offers, and Cyrus shrugs.

“Anyway...I stormed off. I hadn’t even gotten that far before I heard a loud pop, and then screams for help. I ran back and...” Cyrus’ voice cracked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“TJ was on the ground...he’d gotten shot in the process of confronting Reed about the gun. I called an ambulance...I wanted to ride in with him but...TJ’s dad was very insistent that I didn’t...” Cyrus sighed. Buffy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Cyrus thought about how his heart dropped at the sight of TJ on the ground. He’d thought the worst at that time, sprinting over to him.

He leaned down next to him...brushing a hair out of TJ’s face...resting a hand on his cheek.

“TEEJ! TEEJ...stay with me! Please...oh god. Don’t leave me. I need you!” Cyrus cried out as he reached for his phone with shaky hands, fumbling with it to dial 911.

“I need help. My boy...I mean...my friend needs help! He’s been shot! Please hurry...” He screamed frantically...staying on the phone as he watched TJ’s eyes droop. 

He was completely panicked, begging TJ not to leave him.

Cyrus was snapped out of his thoughts by Buffy’s voice.

“Wait...why would his dad insist you not ride in the ambulance...you practically saved his life...” She questioned. Cyrus shrugged.

“Probably the same reason that he refuses to let me go inside the room to see TJ...” Cyrus breathes out, gesturing to the room beside them.

“Wait...this is TJ’s room? How long have you been sitting out here, Cy?” Buffy looked at him incredulously.

“All day. I really, really want to see him...Buffy. But...his father refuses.” Cyrus’ eyes well up in tears. Buffy shakes her head.

“Why does he refuse to let you see TJ?” She asks for a second time. Cyrus is silent for a minute.

She sits in silence, giving Cyrus time.

“Because...he saw TJ and I at the swings the one day. From that one SMALL interaction he witnessed, he made the assumption I was gay. And he DOESN’T want his son to be influenced by “my questionable choices.” Cyrus gets choked up, and Buffy’s eyes widen.

“Oh, Cy...I can’t even imagine how you feel...losing such a close friend.” Buffy says softly, and Cyrus shakes his head.

“He’s...not my friend.” Cyrus admits, and Buffy freezes, her eyebrows furrowing together. She tries to make sense of what Cyrus just said, but fails to come up with an explanation.

I mean, he and TJ were friends. Extremely close friends...they were practically inseparable.

“TJ’s...not your friend? But, I thought...” Cyrus cuts her off.

“Remember the camping trip? Well, there weren’t any girls in the tent...it was just...me and TJ. And TJ...kissed me.” Cyrus confesses, and Buffy gasps.

“We kissed...and now we’re like...” Cyrus’ voice fades off. Buffy immediately knows what he’s about to say...so she finishes his thought.

“More...than friends?” She guesses. She can tell she is right by how Cyrus looks down at his lap, a tear falling down his face.

“And TJ...he told his dad everything...” Cyrus lets out a sob, and Buffy immediately wraps her arms around Cyrus, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Cyrus continues to cry, Buffy holding him close and whispering reassuring words.

To be honest, she wasn’t at all shocked by Cyrus’ confession. About the kiss, the being boyfriends, any of it. She’d known from the beginning that TJ and Cyrus were crazy about each other...even if the two boys were completely oblivious.

And her heart broke to see the two being unfairly kept apart.

She needed to fix this...fast.  
-  
TJ’s dad walked back towards TJ’s hospital room, coffee in hand. When he rounded the corner to the hallway, he froze as he saw Cyrus sitting on the ground, crying into Buffy’s shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes...he’d already told the Cyrus kid that he wasn’t allowed to see TJ. But apparently he didn’t take the hint.

Buffy looked up, seeing a man looking at her and Cyrus. She squeezed Cyrus’ shoulder, standing up and approaching the man.

“You must be Mr. Kippen. I’m Buffy.” She shot him a fake smile, holding out her hand. He smirked, ignoring her hand.

“Well...Well...You’re the infamous Buffy. I’ve heard SO much about you.” He jabbed. Buffy rolled her eyes, putting her hand back against her side.

Like father, like son...well, at least before.

“So...why are you refusing to let my best friend see TJ?” Buffy got straight to the point. TJ’s father narrowed his eyes.

“Why is that any of your business?” He snapped. Buffy crossed her arms.

“Because both Cyrus and TJ are my friends, and they both care about each other, therefore I’m MAKING it my business.” She snapped. TJ’s father rolled his eyes.

“Well...TJ always said you were feisty.” He replied. Buffy ignored the comment.

“Listen, I know you want to deny the fact that your son has feelings for Cyrus. So...you’re keeping him outside of that door, thinking it will make TJ’s feelings change...” She exclaims, gesturing to Cyrus, who’s head is in his hands.

“But...what are you going to do...keep EVERY single boy that comes along behind that door? You know...the more you try to keep Cyrus and TJ apart...the more TJ will resent YOU. It will only bring them closer together.” Buffy explains.

TJ’s father thinks. He’s slightly impressed at Buffy’s persistence...but it doesn’t change his mind about how he feels towards TJ’s sexuality.

“Listen...I admire your persistence. I don’t mind that your friend is gay...” He admits, sighing.

“I just don’t want my son to be...and that’s not because I’m against it. I just want to protect him, from a world that isn’t always so kind to people that are different.” He explains with a frown.

Buffy nods, “I understand. But keeping him apart from someone he cares about isn’t protecting him, it’s hurting him. Let them protect each other.” She suggests.

After a few silent moments, he sighs, nodding his head.

“You’re right. I’ll allow Cyrus to go in and see TJ.” He replies shortly, walking in Cyrus’ direction. Buffy grins with a successful smile, following behind him.

“Cy...” Buffy calls out softly. Cyrus looks up, eyes widening at the sight of TJ’s father that he not too long ago had a rather heated argument with.

“I had a talk with Mr. Kippen. And he’s allowing you to see TJ.” Buffy explains, and Cyrus stands up slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Wait...really?” He questions. TJ’s father nods, walking away to give the best friends a minute alone. Cyrus smiles at Buffy, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, so much Buffy.” Cyrus whispers. Buffy nods with a smile, pulling away to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Anything for you, Cy. And...even for TJ. He’s growing on me.” She shrugs with a smirk. Cyrus laughs, turning to face TJ’s father.

He gives Cyrus a nod, turning to open the door and gesturing for him to enter.

Cyrus inhales a shaky breath, slowly walking through the door. When he walks in, TJ is watching the tv...his foot in a cast. Cyrus’ eyes fill with tears of relief.

TJ is okay. TJ is okay. 

TJ notices a presence in the room, turning to look at the door. When he sees Cyrus...his eyes widen. A large grin appears on his face.

TJ’s dad gives him a small smile, turning to leave the room and give them privacy.

“Underdog...you’re here.” TJ exclaims. Cyrus nods as he approaches TJ’s bed. TJ looks down at Cyrus’ nails, taking in the dark blue color.

He softly takes Cyrus’ hand, “What is this? Something new?” TJ questions curiously. Cyrus nods.

“War paint.” He replies with a smile, and TJ grins at him.

“Teej...I...” Cyrus gets choked up, “I’m so happy that you’re okay. I...don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t...” Cyrus confesses, tears welling up in his eyes.

TJ smiles softly at him, “Underdog...I’m okay because of you. If it weren’t for you coming back...I don’t think I’d be here.” Cyrus shakes his head.

“I just called the ambulance.” Cyrus shrugs. TJ rolls his eyes, squeezing Cyrus’ hand.

“You did much more than that, Cyrus. Although I fell short of who you expected me to be...and disappointed you...you still came back for me. And I’ll always be thankful for that.” TJ explains. Cyrus smiles.

“I’ll always be there for you, Teej. Always.” He responds. TJ slides over in his bed, patting the space next to him.

Cyrus slides in next to him, resting his head on TJ’s chest. Both of the boys’ hearts are racing. 

This is all so new to them, and they had a long journey ahead of them full of happiness and discovery.

Luckily, they’d have each other to get through.


End file.
